Rose's crush
by GrangerDangerStranger
Summary: Rose has a crush on her best friend. The only problem? He's completely clueless about it. But one day at Hogsmeade changes everything. Read to find out! Rated T coz I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! I know I should update my other story but I'm having a major writer's block on it... I would really appreciate idea and I'll update as soon as I can ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? You already know I'm not the queen! WHY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY HEART BY MAKING ME SAY IT AGAIN! You really want me to say it? *sighs* fiiine. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. HAPPY? **

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley, a trademark Weasley with flaming red hair and her freckled face (and a Gryffindor, ofcourse) sauntered into the Slytherin Common Room as if she went there everyday- oh wait! That's right, she DOES go there everyday.<br>Why?  
>To meet her best friend and brother, Albus Severus Potter- famous for being Harry Potter's son and the only person from the Potter-Weasley clan to go into Slytherin)<p>

Rose looked around the common room and not finding him there headed up to her brother's dormitory. She could hear some shouts coming from inside and opened the door to see 2 boys jumping on top of their beds. Rose looked at the ground and say a mouse scurrying out of the room.

"Guys! Really? A MOUSE? you're scared of a MOUSE?"

"Rossiiieeee!" wined Al, "It was a huge mouse! It was scary!"

"Yea Rosie! How could you not be scared of that!" said Rose and Al's other best friend- Scorpius Malfoy.

"Al, you keep 5 mice at home and you practically make out with them! WHY are you scared of a RAT?"

"Rosie there's a difference! Rats are HUGE!"

"Whatever. I'm not having this argument! Can we PLEASE go now? I really want to go to Hogsmeade! It's been so long since our last visit! Oh Merlin! Can you believe it? We're already 5th years! OHIMSOEXCITED! ANDBREATHE!" Rose spilled out all of this in one breath while waiting for the boys to change.

Scorpius looks at her suspiciously, "You had butterbeer, didn't you?"

"Weeelllll..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T GET ME ANY! HOW CPULD YOU ROSE, HOW COULD YOU!" said Scorpius in a fake hysterical voice.

Rose laughed and blushed as she walked out of the boys' dorm waiting for them to follow her. Rose had a crush on her best friend, Scorp ever since 3rd year when he saved her from tripping over her broomstick. Yes, Rose was an extremely clumsy girl- clumsy enough to somehow trip over a broom held in her hand.

As they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, the boys fooling around next to her, she thought about Scorpius. He was the dream guy if every girl in Hogwarts- sweet, kind, genuine and not at all snobby. He became popular without knowing it but, no matter how many friends he had, he never abandoned his two best friends. Rose mentally sighed as she thought about this, she would never have a chance with someone like Scorpius. Rose looked at her two best friends sniggering at something and decided that atleast they were friends and smiled to herself before joining in on their stupidity

* * *

><p>The three of them headed, laughing towards The 3 Broomsticks. They had just seen Professor Wright- their Muggle Studies teacher- stuck under some enchanted mistletoe being kissed by a goblin. <strong>[AN: yes I know that's crazy but I'm feeling rather hyper right now :P]** and they couldn't control their laughter. They went inside and got a table and calmed down before looking at each other and laughing again. They finally stopped laughing after about 15 minutes and ordered 3 butterbeers.

Suddenly Al jumped up in his seat and ran off. Rose just stared after him before turning to look at Scorpius who had a weirdly amused look on his face,"What was that all about? Why'd Al just run off so suddenly?"

Scorpius just smirked at her before leaning in and whispering,"Turn around quietly and look who walked in."

Rose turned around to see Alice Longbottom, Al's longtime crush, blushing at something Al had said. Rose's eyes widened in understanding and she pursed her lips to stop a laugh from escaping her lips. She leaned to Scorpius and whispered,"I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone. Let's scram."  
>"Good idea."<p>

They both quietly sneaked out and spent the rest of their time at Hogsmeade just wandering around. After some time they decided to head back because it was getting rather cold outside. They headed back to the castle whole laughing and joking

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius were walking down the hallway to the kitchens for some got cocoa when suddenly they stopped.<br>"I can't move forward!" Scorpius grunted and Rose looked up. There, above their heads, was a sprig of enchanted mistletoe. Rose nudged Scorpius who was trying to punch his way out of the invisible walls and pointed upwards. Scorpius's eyes widened and he flushed. "So, you mean we have to... Kiss to get out?"  
>"Well yeah. We do." Rose said hesitantly while trying to hide her flaming red cheeks.<p>

"Well", said Scorpius with a tinge of happiness in his voice,"I guess we don't have any other choice, do we?"

Rose shook her head and started leaning in hesitantly. italicsthis does not mean anything. This does not mean anything. This does not mean anything. /italics Rose chanted in her mind.

Scorpius slowly looked at Rose and then leaned in. Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind Rose's eyes. She gasped as Scorpius pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. They kissed till they felt the need to breathe and slowly pulled apart- foreheads touching.

"I wanted to do that for so long." Scorpius whispered.

Rose smiled, feeling like she could explode, and said,"Me too."

Scorpius grinned and kissed her again

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really late for a christmas one-shot but I had a sudden brainwave at 1 in the morning and I had to post this :P What do you think? :D<strong>


End file.
